1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent roll or laminated, and more particularly, to an absorbent roll or laminate that can be used to soak up oil spills, that occur around heavy machinery.
2. Background Art
Oil spills which occur in industrial and manufacturing environments are safety hazards and need to be effectively contained.
One remedy is to apply bulk quantities of particulate material directly to the spills. However, this approach results in replacing the oil puddles, with oil puddles containing bulk quantities of particulate material.
Another approach to this problem is an absorbent material that is commercially known as "Spill-Buster.RTM.". This product consists of ground, classified corn cob fractions which are highly absorbent of oil, are biodegradable, and are non-toxic. The corn cob fractions are contained within a sealed, elongated sock-type fabric material. Each unit absorbs about three (3) pounds of oil/water in several minutes. Since the filler is a grain material, the material readily attracts rodents. This product is also difficult to dispose, and is flammable in storage.
Yet another solution to this problem is an absorbent material that is commercially available as the "Pig.TM.". This product is clay-based litter in a sock-like material. Each unit weighs about five pounds dry, making it difficult to handle and expensive to ship. Each unit absorbs about five (5) pounds of oil/water.
Similarly, oil spills that occur around and about vehicles during routine maintenance operations, cause a nuisance and need to be minimized or eliminated.